


The Holy and The Broken Hallelujah

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, all the feels, and we can never have enough of them, dear ella bless her heart, piano scenes are my weakness, voices of angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Lucifer sings for Chloe one night at LUX.





	The Holy and The Broken Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'ed so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

The club lights overhead turned off, leaving the entire room in darkness, except for single spotlight which illuminated over the small wooden stage that sat in the middle of the club floor. He was sitting at his baby grand, adjusting the bench so he could be properly seated and have room for his long legs. One breath. With a slight nod of his head towards Chloe’s direction, she walked over and joined him on the leather seat. Two breaths. She slid closer to him, their legs only millimeters apart, yet she could still feel the heat radiating from them. Three breaths. His long fingers, taking their position, rested on top of the ivory keys. Four. “Now I there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?

“Now I there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you? Well, it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth. The minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah.” “Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuuuujah.” Chloe watched, her gaze mesmerized at how his fingers so effortlessly stoked over the white ivory keys. Each note standing out in its own way, yet working with the accompanying notes perfectly. Lucifer took a

“Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuuuujah.” Chloe watched, her gaze mesmerized at how his fingers so effortlessly stoked over the white ivory keys. Each note standing out in its own way, yet working with the accompanying notes perfectly. Lucifer took a breath, his shoulders rising up with the movement of his chest as it lifted upwards.

“You say I took the name in vain. I don't even know the name, but if I did, well really, what's it to you? There's a blaze of light in every word, it doesn't matter what you heard. The holy or the broken Hallelujah.”

“Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuuuujah.” She then looked away from Lucifer’s hands to watch his face. His expression was soft, yet sad. He kept his eyes closed as he played, allowing the music and his body to take over, letting go of all control he had inside.

“I did my best, it wasn't much. I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch. I’ve told the truth, I didn't come to fool you.”

**_You deserve someone worthy of that grace and_ _I'm… I'm_ _not worth it…. As I told you before Detective, I’m the devil_**. His voice spoke inside of her mind. She remembered that day on the beach and his surprising confession. She could almost see his walls starting to come down around him, allowing himself to be more vulnerable and open to her. Music was his gateway, his safety blanket, his moment alone where he could just let all of his emotions come out from the dark. The played would mirror his emotional state, whether happy, sinful, angry, or somber. 

“And even though it all went wrong, i’ll stand before the Lord of song. With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah.” “Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujaaaaah.” Chloe then joined Lucifer. His eyes remained close still, but she watched as a genuine smile grew wide across his face at the sound of her voice no echoing throughout the empty club. Definitely the voice of a miracle, he thought. They

“Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujaaaaah.” Chloe then joined Lucifer. His eyes remained close still, but she watched as a genuine smile grew wide across his face at the sound of her voice no echoing throughout the empty club. Definitely the voice of a miracle, he thought. They sang in harmony, balancing each other out, and they stayed in pace with each other. True voices of angels. Chloe was able to manage to stay on key throughout the last verse, even managed to hit some of the higher notes. 

“Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluhhhhh-, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuuuu- halleluuuujjaaaahhh.” He let his fingers rest on the keys, allowing the music to finish its story, slowing the sound slowing fading away around them. Only when once more did silence fill the room did he open his eyes and turn his head to face her. He was breathless, for she was a heavenly sight to behold. Her long, golden hair, which framed her face perfectly, rested across her shoulders and was illuminated by the

He let his fingers rest on the keys, allowing the music to finish its story, slowing the sound slowing fading away around them. Only when once more did silence fill the room did he open his eyes and turn his head to face her. He was breathless, for she was a heavenly sight to behold. Her long, golden hair, which framed her face perfectly, rested across her shoulders and was illuminated by the spotlight. It seems to almost cast a halo around her head. Her light aqua eyes were staring deep into his dark onyx ones, the longer he looked, the more he drowned. Not that he minded. 

“Hallelujah indeed,” he finally stated, breathlessly. His gaze flicked down to her rose-colored lips and then back up once more to meet her bright eyes and soft expression. She too wavered her gaze from his eyes down to his lips. He may believe that he is evil, The Devil, Prince of Lies, but if people could only see the name she has come to know and fall for, they would never think of such words to describe him. No, the man sitting next to her on the piano was anybody but the Devil. The stage lights encircled around him, casting almost an aurora of white light from every angle behind him, he looked like an angel. Closing her eyes she breathed in his expensive cologne, allowing it

No, the man sitting next to her on the piano was anybody but the Devil. The stage lights encircled around him, casting almost an aurora of white light from every angle behind him, he looked like an angel. Closing her eyes she breathed in his expensive cologne, allowing it to fill her senses completely, sending her mind into a state of ecstasy. Her heart started to race a bit faster when she felt his warm breath brush over her neck; she stood still, not being able to move. She was not aware that both of their bodies had slowly come to gravitate towards the other, their breaths mixing in the process. The heat from both of their bodies, well mainly his, surrounding them and engulfing them like fire. The moment was broken, however, when sobs came from behind them. They both turned and looked up to the second level of the club. There they saw Ella, bless her precious heart and soul, crying her eyes out.

“That was the most beautiful version of Hallelujah performed, doesn’t it make you want to go sound of music style and climb a grassy hill?!” She attackingly hugged Maze awkwardly from the side, crying into her shoulder and Maze simply patted her on the back, in her best attempt to give her fellow Tribe member some comfort. She reached for another bottle of scotch, or the best she could with a human clung onto her and re-poured all of their glasses. Liquor tends to help in situations like these, not that Maze did emotions. Even Linda had tears forming in her eyes, but she was strong enough to keep them in probably until she went home and had her midnight glass of wine. Trixie, the last member of the unofficial tribe meeting, on the other hand, was the most composed member of the group. She had a giant smile on her face as she looked down at her mother and Lucifer, she could tell how happy they made each other and how in love they were….Even if they wouldn’t admit it to each themselves.

“That was soooo beautiful mommy!” She called out, making Chloe blush a little. She hadn’t sung in front of an audience since she was a teenager when he mother made her have voice lessons to have more roles available to her. Chloe would sing lullabies to Trixie when she was a baby to help her sleep, but once she started to get older Chloe stopped singing. Occasionally she would sing in the shower or sing Christmas songs, that were playing on the radio during the holidays, while they baked cookies. Lucifer and Chloe looked back towards each other, a small chuckle coming out from both of them. Linda cleared her throat and hulled Ella off of Maze, grabbing both of their belongings in the process.

“I think it is time for us to leave now, besides I have a couple of sessions tomorrow so I better go ahead and get some sleep. We’re still meeting tomorrow for dinner right?”

“Absolutely, just let me know what time you have finished your appointments.” Maze replies, thankful that Ella was no longer cringed onto her. She took one last sip of her scotch before tapping Trixie on the shoulder. 

“Come on little human, it’s way past your bedtime and I’m sure your mother won’t mind if I take you home.” Trixie sighed happily, creating a mental picture of her mother and Lucifer sitting at the piano with a spotlight above them as if the Heaven’s themselves were watching them as well to remember. 

“Okay, can we watch a movie before I go to bed though? I promise I'll brush my teeth and change into my pj’s first?” Trixie asked, using her puppy-dog eyes, a secret weapon that always seemed to work on her father, sometimes her mother, and most definitely on Lucifer.

“One short movie won’t hurt, come on, let’s leave those two to have some time to themselves.” She reach out her hand and Trixie took it willingly, taking one last peak before following Maze down the steps to the entrance of the garage. After watching everyone leave the club, Chloe and Lucifer were left to sit in silence, broken only by a small chuckle from Lucifer.

“Well then, since it seems we have the place to ourselves, what do you want to do now?” 

“Play me another song?” She gave him a shy, yet pleading look. It wasn’t like she has never heard him play before, but it was different this time. Being able to be beside him as he played warmed Chloe’s heart even more. He agrees without any reluctance and turned his attention back to his baby grand. He played a few songs she recognized from her playlist on her phone, including Heaven’s a Place on Earth and Eternal Flame again (one of her personal favorites). Like almost everyone, she enjoyed a good 80’s tune every now and then. The spent the rest of the night and a few hours of the early morning together playing the piano and singing. 

**_For every_ _breath_ _they drew together was_** _**Hallelujah**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Most of the fics that use the song Hallelujah are kind of angsty, so I thought i'd write one that is fluffy. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated, follow me @ships-sailing-in-the-night on tumblr for Lucifer related content. :D
> 
> This was the version I used for inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePbeNJ7po-I


End file.
